The field of the present invention is animal training collars, especially those designed to squeeze down on the animal""s neck when pulling pressure is applied.
Conventional animal training collars involve a single ring by which to hold or to attach a leash. Typically a conventional collar chain has a ring on each end and when placed around the animal""s neck one of the rings can be pulled to tighten the collar around the animal""s neck. The trainer or user is required to reach under the animal""s neck to find the ring to attach a leash or other device to. This task can be dangerous and time consuming in situations where time is of the essence. The trainer or user must search around the animal""s neck to find the single ring that is usually at the bottom of the animal""s neck due to the weight of the ring and gravity pulling it to the lowest point.
Conventional training collars are extremely difficult for an older or handicapped person to grab to restrain the animal or attach a leash. The person must reach under the animal to find a single ring to grab. This can be a difficult and uncomfortable task
Conventional methods are dangerous for someone who is not extremely familiar with the animal in question in that animals do not like unfamiliar people reaching under their necks. This can cause extreme difficulties for animal trainers, animal keepers (i.e. dog kennels, zoos), animal sitters, etc.
A need was perceived for a safer, more comfortable, easier to grab and leash, training collar for all animals.
The present invention is directed to a training collar that has multiple rings any one of which can be quickly and easily grabbed and leashed to contain the animal. One of the hallmarks of the invention is there will always be an attachable ring at the top of the animal""s neck and there will no longer be a need to search below the animals neck for an attachable ring.
The collars can be made from a plurality of materials including the most common, steel linked chain.
Any individual can easily grab one of the training rings to restrain the animal without having to reach under the animal taking important time searching for a restraining ring. The danger of alarming the animal by reaching under the neck is no longer present.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a safe, effective, easily used training collar for any animal requiring such a device. Other advantages will appear hereinafter.